


Do You Want Some Fries?

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Canada, Classical Lapidot, Cute, F/F, Kisses, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Light house, Oneshot, Peridot went to Canada, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, fries, joking, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018: Day 1: Classical Lapidot.Peridot brings Lapis some fries.





	Do You Want Some Fries?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this day is classical Lapidot, aka how Lapidot was written before barn mates. Which means I put in some old headcanons I had, like I believed Perifot went to Canada after Jailbreak.

“Lapis!”, Peridot shouted as she walked up towards the hill in beach city, towards the light house that she and her love had called home. They had settled after the crash of the handship, Steven had given Peridot a new home when she had returned as a changed gem from Canada, and rescued Lapis from Jasper, and thanks to Steven they actually got along pretty well.

For the most part atleast.

“I brought fries from the boardwalk!”.

Immediately as she heard it, Lapis flew out of the lighthouse from the top, grabbed Peridot by her hair and flew her back up, all while the green gem screamed in surprise and waved her arms, almost dropping her bag of fries.

“Nice, you got the fries. Now gimme”.

Peridot handed the bag to her. She was not that keen on eating, yet Lapis loved it. Especially fries for some reason.

“Thanks Peri, these are so good”.

Peridot felt warm as she saw the smile on Lapis’ blue face, making her blush in a deeper shade of green, she really liked Lapis.

“No problem Lazuli. I don’t really understand why you like fries so much. They are okay I guess, but these don’t even have poutine”, Peridot said, thinking back to when she had first crash landed on Earth, in Canada. She had learned a lot about mooses, poutine, maple syrup, and all kinds of Canadian things before she had found beach city.

“Oh you and your damn Canada. It’s not that great”, she said, eating another fry.

“How do you know? You weren’t even there! That was a life changing experience for me that helped me grow as a person and realize that the Earth is amazing Lazuli. They have maple syrup, maple syrup”.

Laugh.

“Well, atleast I know you won’t steal my fries. And you can keep that syrup okay. Deal?”.

“Deal”.

Both of the gems smiled, and before Peridot knew it, she felt Lapis’ hand on her face, messing up her hair, all while giggling like a small human child.

It was annoying sure, but it was worth it if she got to see Lapis laugh.

“Do you want me to get you some more, your fries are almost done?”.

The blue gem gracefully shook her head, still smiling.

“Nah, it’s fine. But thanks for asking”.

She placed a tiny kiss on Peridot’s forehead, tight on her gem, and in that moment, she had never been happier.


End file.
